


Date

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Confession, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Sweet, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: "Oh wow," Yas breathed out when she saw the beach.The sand was a pale pink, the sea a mix of blue and green.The Doctor was smiling widely,"Wait until you see the sun set," she said taking Yas's hand, pulling her towards the sand.The two of them walked barefoot along the surf, water cooling the hot sand.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> For my partner who is obsessed with this pairing :3 I hope you like it Sweetie ;)

"Bye guys have fun," the Doctor called before closing the doors and running back to the console, "right, while those two are bonding where shall we go?" She asked Yasmin with a bright smile.  
"Surprise me," Yasmin grinned. The Doctor grinned right back, and pulled a lever, both of them holding onto the console.  
The Tardis landed with a bump, sending both woman to the floor with a laugh. The Doctor hopped right back up and ran for the doors, Yasmin only two steps behind her.

The two exited the Tardis and Yas looked around in awe.  
The two of them had landed next to what looked like a street market. There were stands selling food, crystals and strange looking trinkets, a mix of smells filled the air.  
"Hold on," Yas said, "they're human." She stated, noticing the human looking aliens.  
"Oh yeah," the Doctor said happily, "were a billion years into your future. The human race finds planets that match the oxygen and gravity levels on earth, so they move and populate." She explained with a smile.  
"So what planet are we on?" Yas asked with a small smile of her own.  
"We're on Athena, sister planet of Serenity. I've been to Serenity before, I'll take you all someday," the Doctor rambled, "now come on, let's look around." With that she bounced off, leaving Yasmin to follow with a playful eyeroll.

The two travelers spent the rest of the day sampling food, talking to people and laughing as they shared personal stories. They also bought some little trinkets to take home.  
"Doctor, what are you looking for?" Yasmin asked as she exited the bathroom, the Doctor looking at a map.  
"I'm looking for a quick way to the beach, you need to see the sunset. The sky explodes with colour," she explained in excitement, not taking her eyes off the map.  
"Aha!" She exclaimed turning to Yas with a smile, "right come on then."  
With that she led the way to the beach.

"Oh wow," Yas breathed out when she saw the beach.  
The sand was a pale pink, the sea a mix of blue and green.  
The Doctor was smiling widely,  
"Wait until you see the sun set," she said taking Yas's hand, pulling her towards the sand.  
The two of them walked barefoot along the surf, water cooling the hot sand.  
"So if Athena is like this, what's Serenity like?" Yas asked curiously.  
"Serenity is basically a second earth but with less pollution, and the promise to take better care of it," the Doctor smiled softly, "honestly Yas there's so little pollution you can see the stars during the day."  
"Wow, I can’t to go,” Yas said, eyes light up in excitement.   
“We can go after we pick Ryan and Graham,” The Doctor promised, Yas smiled widely. 

The two stood at the edge of the surf, watching as the sun began to set.  
"Yas I have a confession to make," the Doctor said, her gaze fixed straight ahead.  
"What is it?" Yas asked, instantly worried.  
"Well the real reason I suggested Ryan and Graham have some bonding time, is because I wanted to spend some time alone with you," she took a shaky breath and turned to look at her companion, "I like you Yas. More than a friend."  
Yas smiled and blushed,  
"I like you too, more than a friend."  
The Doctor smiled and leaned forward catching Yas's lips in a soft kiss.  
As they did the sun set, shades of pink, blue, green and purple were thrown across the sky.

Back in the Tardis Yas and the Doctor stood a little closer, held eye contact for a few extra seconds and brushed hands more often.  
Graham and Ryan looked at one another and smiled.  
It was about time.


End file.
